


We Are the Voices

by maydei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Companionable Snark, Domestic, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Sassy Sam, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydei/pseuds/maydei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very Supernatural New Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are the Voices

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hanging out with my wifey and decided I needed some cutesy new year fluff.

“Lucifer!” Sam hollered from the couch leaning forward to stare avidly at the flickering television. “Come on, you’re gonna miss it!”

“I still have fifty-four seconds,” Lucifer murmured, his soft voice somehow carrying to Sam’s ears over the static in the TV sound.

“Luce,” Sam replied in a long whine, “You said you’d watch the ball drop with me.”

“I could’ve gone my whole life without hearing those words from your mouth, Samantha,” Dean said as he wandered through the bunker’s living room.

“I could’ve gone my whole life without hearing you and Cas fucking in the bathroom, but that sure didn’t stop you!” Sam snapped back.

Without warning, Lucifer dropped into his seat beside Sam. “I thought you wanted to watch this; not pick fights with Dean. You have the rest of the year for that.”

“You’re one to talk, chuckles,” Dean grumbled.

“Dean!”

Dean raised his hands in surrender and wandered into the kitchen, likely in search of a beer. In fact—

Lucifer pressed a cold bottle into Sam’s hand with a slight smile. “I thought you might want something to drink.”

Sam smiled and lightly knocked his side against Lucifer’s. “Thanks.”

They turned toward the television just in time for the countdown.

_Ten,_

_nine,_

_eight,_

_seven,_

_six,_

_five,_

_four,_

“Three,” Lucifer mumbled, lips cold against Sam’s temple.

“Two,” Sam murmured in reply, turning his face into the touch.

“One,” Lucifer whispered into his mouth, sucking in Sam’s bottom lip and worrying it gently between his teeth. Sam’s hands cupped Lucifer’s jaw as he kissed back, tongue soft and wet as he lapped at the seam of Lucifer’s mouth, begging his acceptance. Lucifer reciprocated eagerly.

“Gross!” Dean shouted as he walked back through, carrying two open beer bottles with him.

Sam broke away, a string of spit clinging to his lips until he licked them clean. Lucifer watched with heavy-lidded eyes. “S-shut up!” Sam snapped back. “Jerk!”

“Bitch.” Dean disappeared up the stairs in search of Cas, grinning to himself for job well-done on holding his title of Most Annoying Brother into the start of a new year.

He owed a certain someone a New Year's kiss of his own. 

 

 

 


End file.
